The present invention relates to rowing machines, and more particularly to a bevel seated rowing machine.
Several known rowing machines have appeared on the market. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,606,538 discloses a physical exercise device which comprises a base having a bracket at one end, a seat member detachably engaged with the base, a supporting frame having one end detachably engaged with the bracket, a handling means having a connecting plate pivotally engaged to the other end of the supporting frame, and a hydraulic cylinder having one end pivotally connected to the supporting frame and the other end detachably connected to the connecting plate for producing hydraulic resistance. This physical exercise device is not satisfactory in function because the user must bend the body forcibly and then erect the trunk again during each stroke of rowing, thereby causing the user to tire quickly.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,621,623 discloses a multi-function gymnastic device which is composed of a pedestal capable of being erected, and two rocker components installed on two sides of the pedestal and capable of being assembled horizontally when the pedestal is in the erected state. The rocker components can be pushed and pulled to-and-fro for boat-rowing sports, up-and-down for chest-expanding sports, and moved around 360.degree. to change the mode of sports and achieve the effect of multi-function sports. This gymnastic device further comprises two hydraulic cylinders engaged to the rockers to provide hydraulic resistance. One drawback of this gymnastic device is its complicated structure and high cost. Another drawback of this gymnastic device is that the hydraulic cylinders may produce different hydraulic resistance, thereby causing the user difficulty in moving the rockers evenly and smoothly. Still another drawback of this gymnastic device is that the user must bend the trunk through a big angle during exercises, thereby causing pain to the midsection of the user.
Chinese Patent No. 78,200,017 discloses a rowing machine which uses a flywheel to produce resistance. This rowing machine is complicated and expensive, and cannot eliminate the aforesaid drawbacks. Furthermore, the flywheel produces noises during the operation of the machine.